


A Tale of Encounters

by RuneLyer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Girl/Boy, Multi, Music, Parallel world, Prophecy, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, boy/boy, some lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneLyer/pseuds/RuneLyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is pretty sucky for Otona Kanra, or just Oto-chan for short. </p>
<p>Her life is pretty bland and boring, like all of the other residents of Blank City, humanity's last town. It's only at night when she comes alive.</p>
<p>But there is always a catch to that kind of relief, of that kind of joy. The instrument she holds in her hand might as well as be useless if she can't even save the people she loves. </p>
<p>It kind of sucks that she's sacrificial, too. </p>
<p>And that no encounter is a coincidence. Some could even be the start of a new era. </p>
<p>But at first, it's just an encounter. Just two people meeting. Time makes it more than it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I'm kind of shaky in updating, but I really wanted to share this story with some readers, and I thought ao3 was the best place to do it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I slip up on a couple small things, and point them out to me if you do find any.. Thanks? 
> 
> Um.. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, the nine mystical clans existed in peace. 

They lived together like it was normal, and laughed, cried, and went through life as comrades and partners. 

That was that, and it was good. 

In particular, there were a circle of friends from 7 of the 9 clans that were very well acquainted with each other. They united 7 of the Clans together and ruled them fairly. 

But from them came corruption, and the seven suddenly fell apart. No one knew the reason or where they disappeared to, or why. But it did happen. 

And the clans that were left without the seven slowly started blaming each other about their clansmen's vanishing acts, claiming that it was that or this clan that murdered them. Rivalries, hate, revenge, and the cycle of war slowly developed, and continued. 

Things have settled down over time, but hatred does not fade.

"And humans have had to put up with the crossfire ever since. Yes, I know the story, Tatsuya." I replied dryly, cutting off the ending to the legend. 

Himuro Tatsuya smiled sheepishly, and just sighed. "The legend is important, Otona. If it happens again, life will get a lot better for everyone." 

"Humans aren't even mentioned in the legend, Tatsuya! For all we know, our ancestors could have just been slaves! And even if the legend occurs again and the idea that humans are inferior starts to get proven wrong, nothing will happen if we just keep hoping and praying. Nothing at all." I sharply retorted back. 

My eyes looked out the cracked window of our apartment, tracing over the many grey and black buildings that made up Blank City, humanity's last settlement. 

The thing carpet underneath my feet was cold, barely shielding my skin from the cool, dull grey stone under that carpet. The chair was rickety, and old, and the table had three legs, the fourth one a tad too short and supported by books. 

My clothes were too thin to ward off the chill in the cubicle we called the 'living room', and I hugged myself tighter in an attempt to keep warm. 

To be realistic, it was just a grey room made of concrete and stone with nothing but 2 chairs, a small table, and a piece of cloth that could barely be called a rug, let alone a carpet. 

Tatusya laughed bitterly at my statement, and cast his eyes out to the grey sky outside the window as well, and then spoke. 

"At least we have music." 

I smiled, and agreed firmly. "Yes, at least we have music." 

We spent that quiet time together, talking at times and not at others, a bleak Wednesday afternoon in a grey Blank City. Color was only vibrant and beautiful at night, underground. 

How I wish night would come. 

\----

After eating a bland dinner, Tatsuya and I respectively returned to our small rooms to get changed for the Night Show. I opted for wearing all black, but a t-shirt instead of a long shirt since it always got hot in the building after a couple hours. 

Pulling out the silver note charm from my necklace, I looked at it fondly, and then tucked it back in under my t-shirt. There was a polite nock at the door, and Tatsuya's voice reached me. 

"Hurry up, or the doors to the Night Show will close!" 

"Coming!" 

Pulling on my running shoes, I opened the door to see him dressed up nicely in a white t-shirt, tight black jeans, and a black leather jacket. His trademark feather necklace hung around his neck, and he looked incredible with his black hair slicked back and grey-silver eyes gleaming. 

"And which girl are you planning to seduce tonight, Tatsuya? We're doing String Quartets tonight, not Rock or Pop." 

Tatusya sighed, and turned back towards his room, asking me to go ahead to meet later. 

I grinned, took his word for it, and quickly shot out of the door to head out to the Night Show. 

My last reprieve. 

Music.


End file.
